Trauma Center: After Hours
by THOMASNATOR
Summary: Ties in with my TCGG fic. What happens when Angie falls asleep in Derek's car, thus making her able to go into Derek's house? Rated for sx and mstrbtin
1. Dreams

Trauma Center: After Hours Dreams 

"Morning, Leslie!"

"Morning, Angie!"

"I want to talk about something, but I don't know what."

"I know! Ain't that Dr. Stiles a cutie?"

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing…" Leslie said with a grin on her face. "Me, I have the hotties for Tyler. I mean yesterday, we… you don't need to know that."

Of course, the word 'copulation' and what she watched last night on Discovery Animal Planet came to mind. But she kept on thinking about him, not exactly buff, but, cute. And, as always, her thoughts turned into fantasy. She thought about them running in endless fields of flowers, without the occasional Paraskevi. And as she did so they turned to sexual fantasy. She thought of him naked and embracing his hard, long length, and it got her juices flowing.

"No, Angie, bad Angie" she said to herself. But already she could feel herself getting a little wet where she didn't want to get wet. Alright then, she thought. Here I cum! (Not a spelling mistake, I.Y.K.W.I.M). She backed up into a cubicle, and sat down on the cold seat and spread her legs wide. She slid her hand up her dress and on her knickers. She pulled them down to reveal her wetting opening. She put her fingers inside her slit, and went up a bit to find her clit. She rubbed it quickly. "Ahhhh! Ooooh!" came Angie's moans from the cubicle. Leslie had gone, and Cybil came at 7. She continued to massage herself, her climax building, as she thought of Derek, naked and masturbating in view of her. She gave herself one last hip-bucking touch, and she came on the floor, and then got herself together.


	2. Magical Night

Trauma Center: After Hours Magical Night 

0o0o0o0

I bet you know what's next 3 D.I.P miaow-miaow ruff-ruff abeebeeebee hubba hubba

0o0o0o0

"All Caduceus staff in bracket C please make your way to the lockers. The day has ended."

It went through Angie's and Derek's headphones like an angel's voice. True, helping people was their lives, but there was no operating today. Delphi must be making a new DECEIT, thought Derek.

As Angie made her way to the locker room, the 'Spaz' admitted at Caduceus was going through her bag. He found her bus pass. "Spazzy, give me it back."

"Pee-pee vagina" He shook his head left to right.

After managing to persuade him to leave the girl's locker room, and after she changed, she waited outside the exit of the male locker room, waiting for Dr. Stiles. When he came out, he was a bit flustered and red (wnaekr). "Dr. Stiles, can you drive me home tonight? Somebody" she said nodding her head toward the 'Spaz' "Needed my bus pass so he could leave the female locker rooms, little perv"

"Oh, okay."

_Ten minutes later…_

"I'm tired, I'm gonna grab 40 winks."

"Okay, go on."

He changed 'Red Flag' over to 'Team Mate'. As he was observing her body, he came to think something he had not thought since the end of the GUILT outbreak. God, she's beautiful, and, so caring… He wanted to go nearer to her, but his responsibility was to keep his eyes on the road.

Angie was having that dream again. Derek, naked, embracing his hard cock. She wanted to pleasure herself again, but she remembered she was in Derek's car. Derek saw this instinctive movement, and got hard over it. "Oh, here we are, chez Derek" he said in his best French accent. It was rather a German accent. Angie did not move, but turned over and sighed. He got out and closed the door of his SUV, and opened Angie's door. He caught Angie, and fireman's lifted her to the door. Somehow, he managed to unlock his door. He laid Angie on the sofa. She looked so cute in her Caduceus uniform… stop it Stiles…

0o0o0o0o0o0

I symonymed pleasure and found Bliss!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Angie got up. She went up the stairs into the bathroom, her bag in her hand. She closed the door and stripped, then changed into a skimpy shiny red bra top, and a shiny red thong. "I'm disappointed about up top… but at least I'm shaved…" she said as she pushed her breasts up to try and make them perkier. Meanwhile, Derek was reading a medical magazine. Then Angie entered his room. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Reading up on some medical news, I mean, Dr. Clarks and Greg Kasal didn't become head surgeons by just operating."

Angie took the book and placed it on the floor. She looked into Derek's eyes and he looked back. He saw passion, lust, and a little twinkle of naughtiness. She met Derek's lips with a kiss. Derek kissed Angie. They locked lips again, and this time Angie touched Derek's lips with her tongue. Derek opened his lips and let Angie's tongue fight with his tongue. Angie won. "Not like a man to lose against a woman in a test of muscles…" Her hands slithered down to the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it over Derek's head, and exposed his hard abs. Angie felt them as she kissed him, then he slowly moved his hands behind Angie's back…

**MMMMM Warning! M rated content begins here! MMMMM**

"I won't blame you if you don't like their size."

He unclipped Angie's hot bra, and her breasts were left exposed.

"What are you talking about, Angie? They're perfect! In fact…"

Derek went behind Angie and laid his hands on her breasts. He pinched, rubbed and played with the objects of his desire. Angie enjoyed every second as she was pleasured and her opening wetted. She ran her hands down Derek's body and pulled his boxers down to expose his rock hard length. She slid down him and turned over, then opened her mouth and sucked on it. "Yeah Angieeeeee!" She slid up and down his hard love length (LOL Phoenix Nights) and Derek reaching his climax slowly. Angie sucked and blew on his cock, then took it out and masturbated it a bit, then returned to sucking it. He climaxed in her mouth, and Angie swallowed every last drop. "What's next on your agenda, Dr. Stiles?" Angie joked. "Oh, I know…" They turned over, Derek now on top. He positioned himself above Angie's crotch, and placed his top teeth behind Angie's thong, and his bottom teeth on the front of her thong. He ripped off the garment, and saw his lover, naked. He went to go pleasure her with his finger, but Angie stopped him "I…don't…want…you…to…accidentally…pop…my cherry."

"Okay, but you asked for it!"

He went over to Angie's crotch again, and stuck his tongue in Angie's snatch. "Oooooh! Doctor Stiles!" He licked all her fluids, any that he could find he swallowed. Through Angie's hip bucking, he managed to lick her enough that she climaxed. "Dr. Stiles… your face looks a mess…"

"Final ritual for today…"

He locked lips with Angie with uncontrollable passion, and tied his legs around Angie's.

"I love you, Derek…"

He stuck his length into Angie and her eyes grew wide with pleasure and she screamed. "I'm gonna pop you. Are you ready?"

"As… I'll… Ever… be…"

He shoved his gift deeper and heard a satisfying pop as blood ran down his length. He began thrusting.

"An-gieeeeeeeeee!"

"Deh-rek!"

"Fck! Derek!"

"Uhhhh! Angie!"

Finally, Angie's walls tightened and she ejaculated, making Derek climax too.

"It's good… that it's my period… or we would have made a mistake…"

"What will everyone think?"

"Not interested. But now can I sleep?"

"I think you can."

Though warm and sweaty, they had the best sleep they ever had…


End file.
